


Dear Dream (2019) - Author Guessing

by dreamiesficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dear Dream 2019, Dreamies Fic Fest, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: It’s time for us to guess who our lovely dear dream authors are!





	Dear Dream (2019) - Author Guessing

First of all, we’re extremely grateful for everyone who has participated in this fest. 5 months, 3 waves, and 49 fics later, we’ve finally come to an end. From those who sent their prompts, to those who helped spread the word about our fest, to those who wrote the fics in our fest, and to those who have read them. This is our sincere thank you.

 

Now for the fun part, it’s time for us to guess who our lovely authors are!!! Make your guesses on the comments down below!

 

**DEAR DREAM MASTERLIST**

 

**First Wave**

 

#80 - The robber and his stolen heart

> Huang Renjun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - renhyuck

 

#54 - 6 times Mark messed his coffee, 1 time Jaemin did something about it

> Mark Lee/Na Jaemin - markmin

 

#82 - i know that you’re classy, baby

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

#29 - Hey dad! Can he be my papa?

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#133 - Lost With You

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

#90 - Dear My

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

#65 - Take the food (and maybe my heart too)

> Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno - noren

 

#24 - Without You

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#37 - the love you left behind

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#112 - forever isn’t long enough

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#142 - May I Take Your Order?

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

#155 - food b4 hoes

> Huang Renjun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - renhyuck

 

#94 - if you’re moving on (will just please tell me)

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno - nohyuck

 

#19 - you know that you should be my boy

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#47 - Time-Out-Chair

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324947

 

#120 - Strong Drink for a Soft Boy

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#13 - without much of a mess (making love is fine)

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin - nahyuck

 

**Second Wave**

 

#67 - I Feel Like This is our Last

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

#125 - The Coffee Dilemma

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin - nahyuck

 

#84 - This may be cheesy but...

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

#128 - 1:0 You Already Won My Heart

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin - nahyuck

 

#7 - cause i know that it’s delicate

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#8 - I know you're fine (I'm not used to fine)

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung - jihyuck/hyucksung

 

#58 - Can you tell me which road leads to your heart

> Mark Lee/Na Jaemin - markmin

 

#97 - Coffee's for losers

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#100 - My dad is a superhero

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#95 - somebody loves you

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno - nohyuck

 

#111 - Don’t You Forget About Me

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#77 - calls of sea salt

> Huang Renjun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - renhyuck

 

#99 - This is me rewriting the stars

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#109 - Lee Jeno had a Crush

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#86 - Best Person Ever

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

#102 - Moonlight

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

#140 - Laugh in the Face of your Fears

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

#131 - Can’t you see me? (I see you.)

> Na Jaemin/Zhong Chenle - jaemle

 

#2 - Blue like the stars

> Mark Lee/Lee Jeno - markno

 

#92 - how to not fall in love: a failed guide

> Huang Renjun/Zhong Chenle - renle

 

**Third Wave**

 

#49 - Make It Work

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#64 - kiss the stars

> Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno - noren

 

#93 - Right Place Right Time

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno - nohyuck

 

#15 - In retrogade

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#148 - to be young & in love

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

#145 - meant to be (stay with me)

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

#9 - Palindrome

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee - jenmarkhyuck

 

#105 - protect the pigtails

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

#14 - You're My Sunshine, and So Much More

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#8 - To Finally Find You and Love You

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

#17 - 'though we're far apart you're always in my heart'

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

**MASTERLIST OF OUR LOVELY AUTHORS**

_Just so you know, some of our authors submitted more than one fic for this fest ;)_

 

_Krysanthei_

_Jaemjenren_

_Masteryeeter_

_Painttheworldinpastels_

_Softnajmin_

_Nikaslist_

_Johnshuaa_

_Nekrateholic_

_Thehiddengrace_

_Jaeminomin_

_Nakamotoyuto_

_Penalteaze_

_Blueaces_

_Renjun_ah_

_Second_

_Dreamsol_

_Nomin_Ambassador_

_stardustchenle_

_Timelessidyll_

_Yourobdtst_

_Dearlyuta_

_ohno_lovelyvela_

_Loneliestfox_

_Ravenboy_

_shakeit_dontbreakit_

_Sunshinelion_

_lunariajen_

_Peachwangjanim_

_Renjunarc_

_dreamsbbh_

_Injunoir_

_Lettersfornomin_

_Produce101all_

_cosmicneo_

_Behindletters_

_JingNI_

_Twitter user: stickyyykeys_

_Sailorsoon_

_Softiechannie_

_Asaku__

_Petalsrenjun_

 

 

Author reveals will be posted on 5/18/19 6:00 PM KST <3 Everyone is free to make their guesses before that given time! Happy guessing! Lots of love xx

\- dear dream mods.


End file.
